A related art holder (also called a “cover”) has, in general, protruding portions (ribs) provided on an inner wall surface of the holder. To hold a corrugated tube so as not to be detached from the holder, the protruding portions are engaged with recessed portions on an outer peripheral surface of the corrugated tube.
In a case where an external three is applied to the corrugated tube, for example, the corrugated tube may be deformed so as to be reduced in diameter, then the corrugated tube may be detached from the holder.
In order to prevent the detachment of the corrugated tube, for example, the related art holder has pins projecting from the inner wall surface of the holder toward the corrugated tube, and the pins are inserted into engagement holes provided in the corrugated tube. A displacement of the corrugated tube is prevented by the pins and as a result, the corrugated tube is prevented from being detached even in a case where the corrugated tube is reduced in diameter (see, e.g., JP2013-254580A).
When actually attaching the corrugated tube to the related art holder, it is necessary to align the columnar protrusion of the holder and the engagement hole of the corrugated tube. Such alignment may complicate assembling of the corrugated tube and the holder, which may cause a reduction in work efficiency of the assembling. In addition, in areas other than the pins, the protruding portions provided so as to surround the corrugated tube in a circumferential direction are inserted in the recessed portions on the outer peripheral surface of the corrugated tube while being pressed. Such pressing of the protruding portions requires a corresponding force, which may also cause a reduction in work efficiency of the assembling.